1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Golf Ball and Tee Tool Apparatus and more particularly pertains to a new Golf Tee and Ball Placer and Holding System for facilitating the placement of a golf tee into the playing surface in the desired position to receive the golf ball for play and the placement of the golf ball on the let for play without requiring the player to bend down for such placement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Golf Ball and Tee Tool Apparatus is known in the prior art. More specifically, Golf Ball and Tee Tool Apparatus heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Golf Ball and Tee Tool Apparatus include U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,000; U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,178; U.S. Pat. No. 331,091; U.S. Design Pat. No. 5,080,357; U.S. Design Pat. No. 5,310,177 and U.S. Design Pat. No. 5,330, 177.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Golf Tee and Ball Placer and Holding System. The inventive device includes a hollow shaft including a tee receiving opening in operative relationship to a tee retaining area, a golf ball holding member comprising a hollow shaft member passage, a notched golf ball holder, a golf tee retriever, and a golf tee slot, and a golf tee and ball placer holder having a handle for pushing the opposite end into the ground in an upright position and a club holder incorporated into the handle.
In these respects, the Golf Tee and Ball Placer and Holding System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of to facilitate the placement of a golf tee into the playing surface in the desired position to receive the golf ball for play and the placement of the golf ball on the tee for play and the recovery of the tee without requiring the player to bend down for such placement and recovery.